'Grey's Anatomy' steady with Super Bowl performance; 'Last Resort'
Written By: Sally Smith February 13, 2014 ABC won the night in adults 18–49 and Total Viewers. ABC remained in first, CBS stayed in second, FOX fell from second to fourth, and NBC fell from first to third. On ABC, Last Resort fell hard to a still-good 5.0, down over thirty ratings points from its last original series high 38.3. For the first time this season, Grey's Anatomy did not rise, but it stayed even with its last 85.4 after the Super Bowl. It's amazing that it kept the Super Bowl audience, and if the show could stabilize at this point for the rest of the season, that would be out of this world. Year-to-year, Grey's Anatomy was up a ridiculous 2747% (vs. a solid 3.0 on February 14, 2013). Unfortunately for ABC, Scandal had horrible retention last night, as it fell to a season low 3.4, down 92% from its last original series high 40.1. Scandal held onto a pathetic 4% of its lead-in. Let the Retentionistas start trashing. On the plus side, Scandal was up 70% year-to-year. On FOX, The X Factor notched a 2.9, up 142% from its series low 1.2 last week when it was airing against the Super Bowl. Glee rose to a 2.0, up one full ratings point from its series low 1.0 last week. Both shows were on par with their year-ago performances. The news was not good, however, because while both shows were up from their last telecasts, they were both down double digits from their series high performances two weeks ago. On CBS, The Big Bang Theory plummeted to an "on par with last year's performance" 5.7, down 80% from its series high 28.7 two weeks ago. Two and a Half Men pushed out a 3.8, down 91% from its series high 40.6 two weeks ago, and down a bit year-to-year. Person of Interest fell to a 2.9, down 5.6 ratings points from its last 8.5. Elementary earned a 3.0, down two ratings points from its last 5.0. Both shows were on par with their year-ago performances. On NBC, Up All Night returned to a 3.0, down seven ratings points from its last series high 10.0, but up significantly from last year. 1600 Penn earned a huge 6.3, down almost three ratings points from its last series high 9.0, but up massively from The Office's performance in the slot last year. This show is turning out to be a megahit for NBC. Parks and Recreation notched a 1.5, down 79% from its last season high 7.0, and down a tad year-to-year. Overnight ratings for Thursday, February 13, 2014: Definitions: Rating: Estimated percentage of the universe of TV households (or other specified group) tuned to a program in the average minute. Ratings are expressed as a percent. Time Shifted Viewing – Program ratings for national sources are produced in three streams of data – Live, Live+Same Day (Live+SD) and Live+7 Day. Time shifted figures account for incremental viewing that takes place with DVRs. Live+Same Day (Live+SD) include viewing during the same broadcast day as the original telecast, with a cut-off of 3:00AM local time when meters transmit daily viewing to Nielsen for processing. Live+7 Day ratings include incremental viewing that takes place during the 7 days following a telecast.